virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Bryant
Sarah Bryant (born July 4, 1973; San Francisco, California)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/sarah/ is a fictional character in the video game series ''Virtua Fighter. Pre''-Virtua Fighter 4, it was stated that she used Jeet Kune Do like her brother. Since ''Virtua Fighter 4, she fights with general 'Martial Arts', which includes Savate, Taekwondo and Karate style. However, it seems that her style still has some characteristics like Flamingo stances and grappling. Sarah enters the World Fighting Tournament alongside Jacky to bring down J6, the evil syndicate that kidnapped and brainwashed her into trying to kill her own brother. Sarah is an always confident and optimistic young college student who oftens masks her feelings with a smile. Her favorite hobbies are skydiving and relaxing on the beach. She also enjoys fighting and is always quick to talk down on her opponents when they fail to meet her expectations. Ever since she was a young girl, Sarah admired and envied her brother's successes; so much so that she sought to surpass Jacky by beating him one-on-one, which usually ended with Jacky emerging victorious. Despite this, Sarah still cares deeply for her brother, and she will never forgive J6 for all the things they made her do to him while under the organization's control. Story Virtua Fighter According to the game's story, Sarah, youngest daughter of the Bryant family becomes suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her brother Jacky's horrible accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500. While investigating this accident, a mysterious group called Judgment 6 kidnapped and brainwashed her. Her innate fighting sense aroused by the brainwashing, Sarah was sent into World Martial Arts Tournament to deliver the knock-out blow to her brother Jacky. Virtua Fighter 2 As the second tournament unfolds, Sarah is still brainwashed. However, J6 could not control her completely during the last tournament, and she failed to carry out her orders. She is further trained over the next year by the Organization to become the strongest fighting machine in the hopes that she will kill her older brother, Jacky. Virtua Fighter 3 Although Sarah was rescued at the tournament by Jacky, who claimed to be her brother, all of her memories had been wiped clean. Although occasional fragments of her memories began to return as she lived her daily life, she found that they returned far more often during her training. With the hope that prolonged combat will advance her memory recollection, she decided to enter the third tournament. Virtua Fighter 4 Since the end of the third tournament, Sarah has fully regained her memories. Life went back to normal for all the Bryants, but Sarah still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Even though she has recovered, she remembered all the bad things she had done while under the Organization's control. Worst of all, she remembers trying to kill Jacky. She is also unable to remember clearly enough if the desire to kill Jacky was a result of J6's brainwashing, or if it was part of her own wishes all along. When she finds out that Jacky intends to join the fourth tournament, she decides to do so as well, so that she can beat Jacky and resolve matters once and for all. Virtua Fighter 5 During the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, it was revealed that J6 had sinister motives for Sarah and she was in great danger. Vanessa offered to protect her and infiltrate the organization when suddenly, in the middle of the tournament, Vanessa disappeared. When Sarah finds out that her brother, Jacky, aims to destroy the criminal organization and has been secretly training for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, she decides to enter in the hopes she can surpass him and bring peace to her past. Sarah doesn't realize that her efforts play neatly into J6's hands and put her in more danger than ever before. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Sarah is depicted as a much-younger girl (six to eight years old). Like her grown-up self, she is still brainwashed, but it's less serious; it's implied in her ending that Dural just brainwashes Sarah to get Jacky in trouble and to pick on him. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Sarah also appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Along with Kid Akira, Kid Sarah is an unlockable playable character. Dead or Alive 5 Sarah stars as a guest playable character in Dead or Alive 5 along with Akira Yuki and Pai Chan. DOA5 was released on September 25th 2012 in the US. Quotes Pre-Fight *Let's see how many seconds you'll last. Are you ready for this? *I'm no pushover sweetie. *You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready? *I assume you're ready. *So you're my opponent? Won't you take it easy on me? *Here I come. In Battle *Take that! *Yahoo! Victory *Try again in a few years. *Better run home to mama now. *You'll never be a match for me. *Know your limits next time. *I've got grace and power. You've got zip. *Even good guys blow it, hmph! *Yahoo! Item Victory *I'd start looking for a new coach. -w/ Giant Syringe *Next time, don't even show up. -w/ Tennis Racket *Too much excitement for you? -w/ Magic Broom *You'll never be a match for me. -w/ Tension Blasters *Better run home to mama now. -w/ Flag *Know your limits next time. -w/ Ball Losing *I can't let anyone see me like this. Second Chance *Yes! Yahoo! Character Relationships *Younger sister of Jacky Bryant *Protected by Vanessa Lewis in the 4th tournament. *Target of J6 Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Sarah is kind and gentle in the anime, she and Jacky are the children of a wealthy American family. She has a flying squirrel named Alexander for a pet and travels with Jacky in their RV. Whenever Jacky participates in any Formula One contest, Sarah helps out by doing racing queen duties. She is later kidnapped and brainwashed by Eva Durix to be used as a basis for creating a "Perfect Soldier", Dural. In the series, she first has a crush on Akira but later has feelings for Kage-Maru. Sarah was voiced by Maya Okamoto in Japanese and by Juliet Cesario in English. Trivia *Her trademark oufit called "VF Suit" also appears in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd as module for Vocaloid Megurine Luka. Stage themes Virtua Fighter Original Sarah|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Black Moon Cat (Theme of Sarah)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Theme of Chicago |''Virtua Fighter 2'' Chicago Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Sarah|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Chicago |''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Chicago Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Sarah|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Gallery Sarah VF1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' VFArcade.JPG|''Virtua Fighter'' arcade, vs. Kage VF32X.JPG|''Virtua Fighter'' 32X, vs. Kage VF Remix Sarah.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' File:VFRSp.JPG|Sarah Bryant's Profile from Virtua Fighter Remix File:VFRKvsS.JPG|Kage and Sarah from Virtua Fighter Remix VFRemix Sarah Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' Sarah VF2P.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Sarah VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Sarah Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Chicago.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Chicago Sarah Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Sarah Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen Ksarah-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Sarah Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Chicago.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Chicago Fighters Megamix D1.png|''Fighters Megamix'' portrait Sarah Anime.jpg|Sarah with her squirrel, Alexander, in the first Opening of Virtua Fighter Anime Sarah4.JPG|Sarah sunbathing from Virtua Fighter 3 sarav.jpg|Sarah's Virtua Fighter 3 portrait VF3 Sarah Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' SarahVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Sarah.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' SarahVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' sara-o1.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A sara-o2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B sara-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C sara-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Sarah E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Sarah S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Snapshot_20131024_88.JPG|Sarah Bryant with Tension Blaster in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131028_12.JPG|Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131022_22.JPG|"Let's see how many seconds you'll last. Are you ready for this?" Snapshot_20131022_23.JPG Snapshot_20131031_24.JPG Snapshot_20131113_17.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Ball in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131113_15.JPG|"Know your limits next time." Snapshot_20140111_54.JPG Snapshot_20140111_59.JPG Snapshot_20140113_14.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Tennis Racket in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131211_15.JPG Snapshot_20140114_87.JPG|"I assume you're ready." Snapshot_20140208_15.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Giant Syringe in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140116_28.JPG|"I'd start looking for a new coach." Snapshot 20140120.JPG|"I'm no pushover, sweetie." Snapshot_20140208_3.JPG Snapshot_20140120_1.JPG Snapshot_20140123_49.JPG Snapshot_20140124_26.JPG Snapshot_20140208_4.JPG Snapshot_20140208_6.JPG|"Next time, don't even show up." Snapshot_20140204_2.JPG|"Try again in a few years." Snapshot_20140208_18.JPG|"You'll enjoy this. Trust me." Snapshot_20131211_13.JPG Snapshot_20140208_25.JPG Snapshot_20140210_27.JPG Snapshot_20141104_86.JPG Snapshot_20141104_95.JPG|''"You'll enjoy this, trust me."'' Snapshot_20141104_99.JPG|''"Ready?"'' Snapshot_20141106_144.JPG|''"Better run home to mama now."'' Snapshot_20140124_27.JPG|"I've got grace and power. You've got zip." Snapshot_20140208_13.JPG Snapshot_20141105_4.JPG Snapshot_20141106_154.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Magic Broom in Final Showdown. "Too much excitement for you?" Snapshot_20141106_105.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Flag in Final Showdown. Snapshot_20141106_133.JPG|Sarah Bryant flying away on a Magic Broom in Final Showdown. Snapshot_20141103_86.JPG Snapshot_20141106_120.JPG Snapshot_20141106_121.JPG Snapshot_20141103_48.JPG Snapshot_20141103_82.JPG Snapshot_20141107_121.JPG|Sarah Bryant with a Magic Broom in Final Showdown. "Too much excitement for you?" Snapshot_20141105_20.JPG Snapshot_20141105_39.JPG Snapshot_20141107_134.JPG Snapshot_20141106_124.JPG|Sarah Bryant sweeping with a Magic Broom in Final Showdown. Snapshot_20141105_35.JPG Sarah_DOA5.png|''Dead or Alive 5'' JackySarahDOA5.png|Sarah and Jacky's tag intro in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:American Characters Category:Female Characters